Sakura's Book of Universe
by Tea in the Summer
Summary: Every person are living in their own lives and every person had the same thoughts with others that they are living in one and same universe. But, what people don't know, at the same time of that 'one' universe they all thought of is the existence of other universes; parallel universes. It's as if life has a large compilation of books of different universes. Sakura Haruno-centric.
1. Chapter of Introduction

**. Chapter of Introduction .**

I have been created. Yet again, I might also have just been summoned. In this space full of different universes, I am nothing, but, when I enter a specific place, I become something. I am named the same name over and over yet I stand in different identities.

Just who am I, you ask?

With my pink pastel-colored hair that I sometimes see as either of short length or of long length, I have been identified and likened as to that of a cherry blossom. My namesake is even compared to that symbolic tree; A Sakura tree.

I am Sakura.

And as my own pair of feet shackled to those different universes that surrounded me, I am now to decide which Sakura I am going to be today.

Do I go for that nearest door dripping in black? Or that farthest one, at the end of my left full of different bright colors?

It is not up to me to decide.

It is up to you to decide.

I leave it to you;

The strings of my fate

* * *

_**Instructions for the reader to start the story:**_

**Please send me a review of…  
**

**Pairing: (Yes/No)  
Sakura Pairing: **(If yes, with who? No limitations here.)  
**Setting: **(Naruto-verse, AU Naruto-verse, Mixed-verse...)  
**Theme:** (Send me any one word of your choice)  
**Point of View: **(First Person or Third Person only)  
**Character Point of View: **(If First Person, specify the character's name of whom the point of view will the story be)  
**Sakura's Role: **(Student, Head Medic, Teacher, etc. Please match it with the verse you chose.)  
**Rated: **(K-T only; I am not that good with writing to something like M...yet.)  
**Other Requests:** (Enter Description. Be brief yet descriptive.)

_Author's Note: This is only for fun and challenge while the other stories are on hiatus. I know I'm a terrible writer for doing this, but it will help me on my writing, so please do review to get this started and read on the following chapters whenever I update._

_On a side note, the story (oneshot or series) that I will do is NOT DONE in ORDER with the reviews that come in. It will depend on which ones I can think or be inspired on working on._


	2. Chapter of The Mocking Stars

**. Chapter of The Mocking Stars .**

Stretching her arms after burning the midnight oil, a certain pink-haired medic found herself reaching for her cup of coffee from the shelf until she realized it wasn't there. That was certainly odd; as far as she could remember, she had left it there an hour ago to drink at a later time.

Turning her chair, she decided to look for her favorite cup but, before she could even stand up, she was distracted by a silhouette, crouching outside her window.

"A cup of coffee, Sakura?"

With the head-part of the silhouette bent sideways in an odd-looking way, the silhouette couldn't even be easier to guess.

"Kakashi, just what are you doing?" Sakura said, as she opened her window.

"I drank your coffee while enjoying the nightsky, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I could see that, but what are you doing with MY cup?"

"Oh you know, it was just there and I couldn't help myself. Before you hit me to oblivion, why don't you join me first?" As graceful as a ninja could be, Kakashi balanced himself while holding the cup and coercing the young kunoichi upwards to sit next to him on the roof by her office window, "You're working harder today."

Taking her cup from the gray-haired jonin, she sat down properly after being pulled up, "Well, it's what I've been doing all my life."

"As your previous sensei, I can't say that it was "all" your life. Remember during your first few weeks of your genin days…"

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"I was just joking," Kakashi chuckled, "So how have you been?"

"I should ask you first. You disappeared for a week without notice."

"Missed me?"

"I should kick your ass for that."

"Sorry."

"I was just worried."

"I know, I know."

"Aren't you going to drink that? I refilled it for you," Kakashi said, noticing the cup was left full for awhile now.

"Here," Sakura offered her coffee to the man, "I'm not in the mood for it anymore."

"Something's bothering you?" With one sip, the jonin finished the coffee and stared at the sky that she was looking at. It was filled with a lot of bright stars. It was a beautiful night.

"As usual, you amaze me with your speedy way of consuming things with your mouth," Sakura sighed as she got back her favorite cup from his hand, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Waiting for an answer, she was only met with silence which is why she continued on speaking, "You know how people say that after their loved ones die, they turn into stars?"

"Yeah, what's with it?"

"It feels...so ironic."

"Why?"

"When people die at their dark end of their lives, they turn into stars eventually managing to shine bright eternally with their unwavering light, mocking the living's suffering at the loss of them yet encouraging and guarding the living as a reminder that they're still there to protect you."

"That sounds a lot like Naruto and Sasuke." _Team 7_

Time passed by, Sakura could only grip on her cup tightly and tightly.

"You really know how to strike a chord in my heart, Kakashi."

But, before she manages to break the cup, Kakashi held onto her hands with his own shaking ones, "You struck mine first." _Rin, Obito, Sensei…_

"We definitely lost a lot," Sakura leaned her forehead on the cool surface of his hitai-ate, closing her eyes as memories flooded right through her mind with images of her being held together by Kakashi's arms in two consecutive funerals a few years back.

"Yes, we did," Kakashi responded with his own memories of their loved ones' funerals, while brushing the soft pink tresses of the young woman in front of him. It was not too long ago.

"But, we still have each other."

"At least, we still have each other."

It was a bright nightsky; it's as if the stars were watching them in sadness and at the same time, comforting them under their light.

* * *

_Author's Note: I tried. And this is what came up. I don't know if I was able to live up to your expectations, but here it is. Thanks for requesting and reading :)_

_On a side note, I'll let you guys imagine on how after the war, it led to this. Yes, I am updated on the manga, but, let's just say in own version of Naruto they died after the war. It was not because of the war, but because of something else.  
_


End file.
